na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meditation with the Gods: Hathor
Scent Description: Light of Hathor: White Amber, Khushour, Chanda, and White Incense. ---- ---- Review #1 by seamonkey Thu Jul 03, 2008 Just received my order today and I must say I was blown away with this scent. This is the first Meditation w/the Gods scent that I have tried. Although I haven't used it as it's intended purpose here's my review slathered on my wrist and neck pulses. I've had this scent on for about 2 hrs. It has a woodsy/earthy scent to me and as I take whiffs of my wrist I can catch the Amber notes...which overall play for a very gorgeous exotic incense scent. As I'm on the computer I have a feeling of relaxation and just worry free moments. I have no clue as to what Khushour and Chanda smell like but I definitely need another bottle or 2 of this wonderful scent. Thanks NA for another wonderful blend. ---- Review #2 by Egypt Sat Jul 05, 2008 She fills the senses with beautiful, rich incense. "Purple incense", as Ra so perfectly described her. An exotic and very sensual perfume as well as calming and joyous. While it's rich and deep, it's also lighthearted, very fitting in its dedication to helping one find the way through dancing & music, and love. I've not looked up Chanda so perhaps that's what gives this beauty the feel of "purple"? A touch earthy with lovely vetiver (Khushour), as amber and incense swirl about. Yet another acheivement in perfection for NA. FYI -Vetiver isn't always my friend. In fact, rarely. NA's vetiver is the exception. Don't be afraid to give it a try :] ---- Review #3 by agameofthree Thu Jul 31, 2008 Bottle: Purple incense! Me: Oh yeah, purple incense. There's something a little soapy here. Later: The soapiness goes away and this returns to being a warm, sweet, purple incensey scent that is actually quite nice, and very relaxing. Like Egypt said, this is not a heavily vetiver scent. In fact, that note doesn't jump out at me at all. It's very well-blended, and I think this is a lovely addition to an already amazing line of oils. ---- Review #4 by Amunet Mon Aug 18, 2008 Streams of purple satin, flowing and swaying against a deep blue sky. The sun shines to illuminate, not oppress… It shines on the tall grass as it moves with the wind. Feminine opulence, bold and unapologetic. ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods